The Prom
by theatre-gal189
Summary: Will Sabrina go with Harvey or someone else.
1. Impressing

Chapter One 

"Salem, have you seen my new top." Sabrina asked Salem as she went through her wardrobe, "I need to impress Harvey and he loves this top, he was the one to pick this out for me."

"Ok, so you want to impress Harvey with what" Salem asked

"Weren't you listening," Sabrina asked with anger in her voice. "My new top, the one that Harvey brought me."

"Oh," Salem said, "I'm not quite sure, but that could be the top that I told aunt Zelda was old."

"Where would it be now?" Sabrina said picking up Salem.

"I think that she said she was taking it to a rummage sale, at _your _school I think.

"Hey Zelda." Hilda said setting every thing out on the table. "Have you ever seen Sabrina were this before, it looks brand new?"

"Now that I think about it, I don't think I have," Zelda answered. "Salem said it was an old top, so maybe she only wore it to parties or something."

"Maybe." Hilda said, "You know Sabrina, maybe she just bought it but never wore it."

A woman walked up to their stall. She was just about to leave when she noticed the brand new top.

"How much for this top?" The women asked, "It looks brand new, it would be perfect for my grand daughter."

"Ten dollars," Zelda said.

"Great price, I'll take it."

The women handed over the money and walked off. A few minutes later Sabrina walked up.

"Hey Zelda I was wondering if you had one of my tops here."

"Was it white."

"Yes."

"Did it have a dog on it."

"Yes."

"Haven't seen it, unless it was that one"

Sabrina was angry, but it was only a top so see zapped her self home.


	2. Someone new

Chapter Two

It was the next day and everyone was at school. Harvey spotted Sabrina and stopped her at her locker.

"Hey Sabrina" Harvey said, "I've got something for you"

Harvey handed Sabrina a little gift bag. Inside were two angel ornaments.

"Harvey," Sabrina said holding them carefully, "They are so sweet"

Sabrina put them in her locker. The bell rang and Sabrina and Harvey got their books out of their locker and walked to class.

In biology Harvey sat down in a seat with a space next to him for Sabrina. Before Sabrina had time to sit down Libby had already claimed the seat.

"Libby" Sabrina cried, "Harvey saved that seat for me, not you"

"I'm sorry, this is _your _seat" Libby said in a snobby voice, "Well I don't see your name on it, and I am sure Harvey would rather sit next me, not you. Sorry"

"Not as sorry as your going to be" Sabrina said under her breath.

Sabrina pointed at Libby's handbag with her index finger. Libby opened her handbag to get out a pen when all of a sudden a frog jumped out and landed on her head. Libby screamed and ran out of the room.

"Libby's been have the worst luck ever since the start of the year" Harvey said, "I think it's her brother"

Harvey continued to talk to his friends. The teacher came in and began the class.

"Do you know what has just occurred to me" Hilda said.

"I don't know" Zelda said, "Surprise me"

"Well I just realised that Sabrina has been using her magic way to much of late"

"You only just realised that" Zelda said, "You _are_ behind"

The toaster popped up with mail from the witches council. Zelda walked over and started reading it.

"I think that your observation of Sabrina has come at a good time" Zelda said finishing the letter, "The witches council has also noticed that Sabrina has been using her magic too much for worthless things, and will be taking it away for a short amount of time as punishment"

After class Sabrina and Harvey walked back to their lockers to put their stuff away and headed outside.

Outside some of the cheerleaders were putting up posters. Sabrina and Harvey went over to the poster to read it.

Prom 

**Next Week**

"Well Sabrina would you like to go to the prom" Harvey asked.

"I think you know my an…" Sabrina stopped halfway through her sentence when a drop dead gorgeous guy walked past them.

"Sabrina"

"I'll have to get back to you"

Sabrina went off to talk with this new guy and left Harvey all by himself.


End file.
